<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You-chan gets jealous. by Raveniscool01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806706">You-chan gets jealous.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01'>Raveniscool01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/F, Jealousy, Public Display of Affection, Resentment, Third Wheels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You-chan, keeps being third wheeled  while hanging out with riko and chika. And it starts to really frustrate her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You-chan gets jealous.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jealous are trobelsome to others, but torment to themselves.</p><p>Today the three second years of uranohoshi were hanging out at the mall on one of their off days. During this time they were checking out a arts and crafts store; where you found some cool looking costume materials. "Hey chika check these out", she called out to her friend. Unfortunately though, the girl didn't answer you's call. So she began to scan the store with her eyes; until she saw her friend leaned against a wall making out with riko. "Oh...there she is", you said making an annoyed look. She then walked over to the love birds to show them the stuff she found. </p><p>"Hey you guys, wouldn't this stuff be great for our next costumes", she smiled. However, the two were a bit caught up in each other's kiss to notice the girl. "Hey uhhh, shouldn't you guys look at this", you said holding up her items. At that moment riko opened her eyes and broke the kiss to talk to you-chan. "Oh yeah...those will look great on our new costumes", riko smiled. "Anything looks great on you", chika said grabbing riko by her chin. "S-stop it chika...your making me blush!!!!". Afterwards the trio were at the food court getting some lunch. Here you was playing on her phone; while across from her chika and riko were feeding each other french fries. </p><p>You looked up at the two's annoying display of pda and was getting pretty annoyed. "Teh-heh, your so amazing chika-chi". "No way, you are!!", Chika smiled putting a fry into rikos mouth. "Ummm, I gotta go to the bathroom", you smiled politely. "Okay, we'll be here", chika replied. As you was in the bathroom; she splashed her face with some water and began to look in the mirror. "Ugh, what is it with those two...they need to get a room", she growled. Chika and riko had been dating for a little while now; and you was mostly fine with it. But who wouldn't get tired of seeing two people all lovey dovey all the time. </p><p>"Ugh, at least riko won't be there when we go mikan picking tomorrow", you sighed. She then gave herself one more look; and headed back out there. Once she did, she was annoyed to see the two mindlessly staring into each other's eyes. "Hey, you guys about ready to go", you smiled. "Oh yeah, just let me go freshen up a bit first", riko giggled. Once the two were alone you asked her old friend a question. "Hey, chika...you and I were still going mikan picking tomorrow right", the girl asked. "Oh yeah definitely you-chan". "Great...cause I've been looking forward to it", the girl said blushing a bit. </p><p>"Me too, we'll meet tomorrow morning", chika smiled. About this time riko had made her way back to the group. "Alright ready!!", the beautiful red head announced. "We better get going, shima will kill me if I don't get home soon", chika said giving a worried look. It was about this time that you-chan had to break off from the girl; as she had to take a different bus to get home. "Okay, bye riko... I'll see you tomorrow right chika". "Yep, see you then", the mikan scented girl waved. As you-chan reached the bus stop she felt a wave of happiness come over her. It had been a long time since she spent some quality time with chika. Chika...her childhood best friend. </p><p>As she boarded the bus and took her seat; she thought about how much fun she and chika used to have together. And then how ever since riko came along, how she and chika had been spending less and less time together. It's not like she was jealous of riko; but this deeply bothered her. She loved chika deeply "as a friend of course", she thought to herself. And she wanted to spend way more time with her. So she began to smile; as she thought about how much fun she was going to have with her tomorrow. </p><p>About night time she finally made it home. There she did the usual bedtime routine, showering, eating, and getting ready for bed. A little later, as she lied in bed she decided to text chika to see if they were still getting together. "Hey, we still on for tomorrow", she texted. Then a couple seconds later; her long time friend replied. "Of course", with a mikan emoji. You then replied with an estatic "can't wait". Afterwards she went to bed happily awaiting the day before her. </p><p>The next morning the girl awoke pretty early, she had herself a quick breakfast, then picked out a nice suit of clothes to wear. She then fished her handmade basket out of the closet and was about ready to leave. "Alright mom, I'm heading out", she called out. Before she left however, she remembered her phone was still in her room. So she went back upstairs to grab it. Once she did though, she got to see the disappointing message that had been left for her. It was from chika reading: "riko is pretty sick, and needs me... won't be able to make it". Upon reading this you-chan felt as if her heart had shattered. She had been eagerly awaiting quality time with her friend; now the plans were called off. </p><p>While she was very sad; she didn't want chika to know this. So she texted her back "that's fine; maybe some other time". Chika then replied with "thank you... absolutely". And that was that; for the rest of the day you-chan depressingly moped around her house. Meanwhile at riko's chika sat next to the girls bedside; helping to take care of her. "You've got a temperature of 101...wow your pretty sick huh", the mikan grinned. "Yeah, it came on so sudden". "I'm really sorry I ruined your plans with you", riko spoke softly. "No it's fine, she completely understood". "That's good, I wouldn't want her to be angry with me", riko smiled. "Heh, no one could be angry at you", chika said clinging to her red headed princess. </p><p>Chika spent the night at riko's that night, happily seeing to all her needs. The next morning she went home and did her daily chores; feeding shitake, dealing with guest at the inn, etc. Afterwards she went and checked up on riko, whom was still bed ridden. All of this without hearing so much as a single word from you-chan. This is how things went over the next couple of days. Until one night chika began to worry for her friend. "She had never been this long without talking to me", she thought to herself. </p><p>She then decided to call her friend. As she did, the phone rang at least three times before she heard her friend answer in a soft tone. "Hello". "Hey you...what's been up", chika smiled. "Oh nothing much, just been watching a lot of tv lately", the girl said trying to sound like she was in a good mood. "Yeah, anything good". "Ehhh, WWE's been okay", you sighed. "That's cool...say, maybe we could get together to go mikan picking", chika suggested. "Isn't riko sick right now". "She's been feeling a bit better actually...so I'm free". You however wasn't that enthused seeing as how she already ditched her once. "If you want", the girl shrugged. "Yeah, how about tomorrow...for sure this time okay". "Alright, I'll be here". "Kay, see you then", chika smiled before hanging up. </p><p>This time though, you didn't get excited or make any special plans. Instead she just went about her night as normal; expecting chika to eventually cancel on her. Meanwhile chika was getting everything planned on her end. She had done all of the things you had done before; and told riko that she would be with the girl. Afterwards, she sent you a goodnight text and went to bed. </p><p>The next morning chika got up estatic to start her day. She got dressed, grabbed her basket and headed out. The whole ride over to you's though, she didn't hear anything out of her. Once she got there, she expected to see you-chan waiting for her. Instead she didn't see anyone at the girls house. "Hmmm, I guess I better go knock". As she did you's mom answered the door. "Oh chika, good morning", her mother greeted. "Hi, is you-chan ready". "Ready...oh no she's still asleep". "What, did she forget", chika thought to herself. "You can go up and wake her if you want", her mother smiled. "Okay I will". Chika then went up to her friends room and knocked on the door. </p><p>"Come in", her friend said in a not so enthusiastic tone. Chika then entered the room to see you laying in the bed playing on her phone. "Uhhh, did you still wanna go", chika giggled nervously. You then went quiet for a moment before replying with "I guess we could". "Cool, should I step out so you can get ready". "Yeah....sure", you stretched. Soon you stepped out of her room with a depressed sort of look on her face. "You ready", she asked. "Yeah, let's get going", chika cheered. On their way to the mikan patch you didn't say much; in fact she seemed a bit down. Chika didn't know what was wrong, but she decided not to ask. </p><p>Once they arrived the girls walked into the mikan filled patch. This was a giant field filled with the ripest and juiciest mikans in uchihara. It was safe to say that chika was in heaven as she and you walked the long roads of orange. You-chan however didn't seem to be having as much fun as chika was. The mikan craving girl had noticed this from the start of their trip; and chose to ignore it no longer. She then stopped in her tracks, making her friend stop with her. "Wha-why are we stopping", you asked. "What's wrong". "Wha!!". "I said what's wrong... you've been acting strange the whole day", chika commented. </p><p>"N-nothing, nothing at all", you said looking down to the ground. "Come on you, don't lie to me". "I know you to well", the girl frowned. At this moment you stood still, choosing not to say anything. "So your not going to tell me...I thought you could talk to me about anything", chika said getting closer to her. At this moment, you-chan dropped her basket and clenched her fist. Since chika wanted to know so badly; you decided to unload it all on her. "You wanna know what's bothering me", she asked. "Yeah, your not acting like yourself". </p><p>"I'm acting this way because of you ya know", she shouted. "Me...bu-but why", chika gasped. "Ever since you and riko got together; you've been completely ignoring me!!", She yelled. "Ehhhhh, no I...". But before she could finish, she thought about what you said. She could admit that lately she had been a little preoccupied with riko; but she didn't think it was to the point that she was ignoring you. Before she could say anything though, you started again. "I've known you ever since we were in diapers". "But it's always riko...riko,riko,riko", you yelled. "I thought". "I'm not finished", she interrupted. </p><p>"Who was it that's been by your side for all these years...me". "Who was it that stayed at your house every single weekend when we were in elementary...me". "Who was it that would gather you seashells when you were sick or down and bring them to you...ME!!!!". "Not RIKO!!!", She bellowed. "I've loved you so much for years now...but everything's always about riko with you", the girl said with tears now streaming down her face. Upon hearing all of this, chika was in shock. She didn't even know what to say to her visibly upset friend. Before she could think up anything, you-chan stomped off in anger. "I'm going home!!!", she sobbed. </p><p>Chika didn't stop her though, as she didn't know what to say. Soon after this; the girl went home herself. She stayed up pretty late that night thinking about everything you was saying. And unfortunately for her, she had found that you was pretty much right. She hadn't been being a good friend for a long time now; and she found that this all started about the time riko came. But could chika really be looked at as a bad person for falling for someone else. After all, you can't help who you fall in love with. As she layed there, she pondered these thoughts and feelings late into the night. </p><p>The next morning chika layed in her bed still tired from not having slept much the night before. She had thought a lot about things between her and you; and decided that she was ready to talk to her. So she sat on the edge of her bed, and called her friend. After a bunch of rings; it didn't seem like you was going to pick up. But right before chika hung the phone up...she heard her friends voice. "Hello", she answered. "Hey", chika replied. Chika was about to say something but before she could, you spoke first. "I wanted to apologise for yesterday". "I kinda overreacted a bit", you sighed. "No...you didn't". "You were right, I haven't been a good friend to you lately". </p><p>"I've been putting riko over you for a while now; and I'm sorry for that", chika sobbed. "But that being said me and riko love each other". "And I don't really plan on breaking up with her", the girl cried. "I...I... don't want you too...I just want us to be like we used to", you said starting to shed tears too. "That's what i called for". "I want to start hanging out with you more too". "And I figured the perfect time to start would be this weekend; riko's going to be out of town for her recital", chika smiled. "And I was thinking that if you wanted too; we could spend the weekend together....you know like old times". </p><p>At that moment on the other end of the phone, you felt a familiar wave of happiness wash over her. A relationship like old times with her friend is all she ever really wanted. "Heh,heh,heh, absolutely", the girl cried. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!!!". "Okay...see you then", chika cheered. After the two hung up with each other they both felt happy. Happy that they dealt with these problems that came up between them. And happy that they could recapture the friendship they once had. </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>